


Ground Zero

by Li Siegfried (Li_Siegfried), Mary_Shirou



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Siegfried/pseuds/Li%20Siegfried, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Shirou/pseuds/Mary_Shirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmos y Caos, en un comienzo, se encontraban en paz, felices de vivir en equilibrio, compartiendo el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, tal y como dicen los reportes de Cid de Lufaine, uno de ellos ya no pudo tolerar la verdad que tanto se quería eludir... y desató la ruina...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Equilibrio… la base de toda creación y de toda existencia, siempre en rivalidades y compromisos. Aun la mera existencia de los dioses responde a esta regla fundamental y creadora por sí misma; no obstante, está escrita en la Naturaleza misma la instintiva necesidad de enfrentamiento y supremacía, llevando a la materialización y la ruina a confrontarse, al orden y a la destrucción, a la luz y a la sombra, aun cuando cada uno de estos elementos sabe que necesita del anterior para siquiera existir incluso en un esbozo de pensamiento.

Cosmos, la diosa de luz y armonía. Caos, el dios de la oscuridad y la destrucción. Dos fuerzas completamente opuestas, siempre en una singular tregua, demasiado perfecta incluso para la conciencia de los dioses.

Un día, Cosmos volvió a su santuario tras un largo día de compartir con su contraparte y velar por la vida del mundo en el que ambos caminaban. Sin embargo, parecía altamente fatigada, casi arrastrando su cuerpo para finalmente dejarlo caer sobre su altar.

 

— ¡Mi diosa! — exclamé, asustado por el repentino decaimiento de Su Divina Gracia, ahora más similar a una mortal.

— Oh, Cid — se lamentó, sacándose el gran casco que formaba parte de su brillante armadura [N. de A.: ver diseño de armadura de combate de Minerva, Crisis Core]. — Ya no puedo continuar esta eterna lucha interna por la existencia de Caos.

— Pero usted es el equilibrio de lo que Él representa, no puede simplemente doblegarse a lo que su corazón intenta advertirlo.

— Pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, mis energías se agotan y temo mucho haber dejado de ser lo que realmente soy — reveló, mirando al piso con un semblante lleno de dolor. — Quizás ya sea hora de abandonar nuestras existencias de una vez por todas.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — pregunté, lleno de temor, un terrible temor mezclado con dolorosos recuerdos de un pasado que no quiero traer a mi mente.

— No es natural que Armonía y Caos reinen juntos en un mundo, pues la vida se congela en el tiempo. Nada perdura, a la vez que se suspende en su propia existencia; no evoluciona ni tampoco madura para dar frutos a la posterioridad. Esto llega a ser casi como un sueño, donde ni yo misma sé si mi existencia o la de Caos son reales o no…

— ¿Y qué propone, mi diosa?

— Llevar a cabo el tan prolongado pacto… — anunció, con total seriedad.

 

Mantuve el silencio. No sabía qué pensar exactamente, pues mis más dulces recuerdos me advertían enormes tristezas y dolores, mas fui completamente incapaz de dar la negativa y pedir voz ante mi diosa.

Transcurrió la noche. Tal y como ella misma solicitó, Cosmos estuvo ininterrumpidamente en la soledad y comodidad de sus aposentos, facilitándole sus pensamientos y concentración de energías, tanto para equilibrarlas como para condensarlas.

Al llegar el amanecer, mi sorpresa fue inmensa al ver que ella se encontraba en su altar con aires altivos y con un aura de enorme magnificencia. Los primeros rayos del alba tocaron su armadura de dorados y plateados, a lo que ella respondió alzando su lanza apuntando directamente al cielo. Las nubes se reunieron y abrieron un agujero mientras giraban alrededor de esa apertura abierta con el poder de la diosa.

Siete resplandores aparecieron por la Brecha Interdimensional, descendiendo con suavidad hasta el suelo, frente a Cosmos, para luego sutilmente tomar la forma que les correspondía. Uno de ellos fue el que más me llamó la atención, pues tenía la exacta resemblanza del hijo que nunca tuve y que siempre quise.

Todos ellos se irguieron, confundidos sin saber quiénes eran exactamente ni qué hacían en ese mundo que les era imposible reconocer. La diosa tomó su casco con la izquierda y lo apoyó contra su torso para acercarse a ellos y darles el tan esperado mensaje que les daría la bienvenida y les daría a entender su fatídica misión.

 

— Sean bienvenidos — comenzó. — Mi nombre es Cosmos, y sé que muchos de ustedes se encuentran confundidos por su llegada aquí. Sin embargo… — y cerró sus ojos para dar mayor énfasis. — He tenido que convocarlos, pues la situación en este mundo ya es insostenible.

 

Se paseó entre ellos, dejando ver la aparente angustia que sentía

 

— He pasado era tras era combatiendo contra mi contraparte, Caos, dios de la discordia y la destrucción. Ya he perdido muchos guerreros quienes han visto sus atrocidades y su manera cruel de combatir, y me temo que no me ha dejado más alternativa que invocar a héroes de distintas eras y dimensiones, ustedes, para combatirle. En caso contrario, siendo yo el único bastión del bien, orden y luz, la destrucción de este mundo sería inminente… Y él, que siempre ha tenido hambre de poder, sería capaz de invadir sus propios mundos para hacerse de ellos, hasta llevar a todo al estado de destrucción y vacío primordial.

 

Las miradas de sorpresa se repartieron entre los unos y los otros, casi sin dar crédito de la cruel situación en la que corría tan hermoso y frondoso mundo. ¿Tan grande era la voluntad y el poder de Cosmos como para mantener en tan buen estado y armonía lo que supone ser un cruel y desgarrador campo de batalla? Finalmente, tras repartir unas cuantas miradas entre ellos, extraños entre sí, miraron a la diosa y asintieron con severidad.

 

— Se los agradezco mucho — dijo, sonriendo con gran alivio, mas pronto prefirió dar termino a la bienvenida de sus guerreros. — Sin embargo, ¿es posible conocer los nombres de los nuevos héroes de este mundo y protectores de la armonía?

 

Mirándose de nuevo, trataron de llegar a un acuerdo de quién partiría, aún medio confundidos por no tener completamente los recuerdos que los definen como entidades existentes. No obstante, la confusión no duró mucho, pues Cosmos apuntó al del extremo derecho para darle paso a su presentación.

El hombre dio un paso adelante en respuesta a la invitación. Tenía un denso cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, lo que permitía ver completamente sus facciones y la severidad de su mirada. Llevaba una prenda de cuero tachonado sobre el torso, recubierta por una serie de placas de acero, además de unas ligeras hombreras protegiendo sus brazos. Guantes con placas en sus manos y unas grebas de metal sobre sus pantalones terminaban el juego de su atuendo.

 

— Mi nombre es Noah fon Rosenburg, diosa Cosmos — saludó, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el corazón e inclinándose en una corta reverencia.

 

Tras volver a su puesto original, el que estaba a su izquierda le imitó. Igualmente rubio, tenía el cabello mucho más corto, también peinado hacia atrás, pero era definitivamente mucho más joven. Estaba vestido con ropas más casuales, recubierto con un gran chaquetón gris y unas botas militares.

 

— Mi nombre es Seifer — saludó, inclinando un poco la cabeza, casi de mala gana.

 

Ahora era el turno del siguiente. Era alto, de una mirada fría y calculadora, mas completamente expresivo de sus pensamientos y emociones reprimidas por un pasado cruel y desafortunado. Su cabello plateado le llegaba hasta la cintura, y su chaqueta de cuero negro rozaba sus pantorrillas [N. de A.: es muy obvio, ¿no?].

 

— Yo soy Sephiroth — anunció éste con su grave y profunda voz, poniendo simplemente el puño sobre el pecho, pero manteniendo la compostura.

— Mi nombre es Celes Chère — se presentó la única mujer del grupo, haciendo una reverencia muy estoica, casi militar.

 

Su largo cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura, y era retenido lejos del rostro por un grueso y decorado anillo de acero que protegía su frente, permitiendo ver sus brillantes ojos azules, de un resplandor extraño y levemente semejante al que le precedió. Estaba vestida con un _bodysuit_ verde con decoraciones doradas, adornado con un cinturón de comandancia, con sus respectivas escarcelas, y unas grandes hombreras plateadas que llevaban consigo una hermosa capa blanca. Sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos por sus guanteletes, brazales y grebas respectivos, además de unas blancas y adornadas medias que llegaban hasta sus muslos.

A continuación, el compañero de su izquierda se adelantó. Destacaba por su alta figura, mucho más que la de Sephiroth, cubierta con una oscura armadura de placas completa y una larga capa de color azul oscuro. Ante la mirada desconfiada de sus compañeros, se sacó el casco para dejar ver su cabello albo, que llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus facciones, su mirada seria y unos ojos violetas que trataban de ocultar cierta preocupación.

 

— Mi nombre es Golbez — se presentó, haciendo una leve inclinación.

— Y yo soy Leonhart — se presentó casi al instante el siguiente, con algo de frialdad.

 

Era un hombre de semblante muy serio. Su oscuro cabello se encontraba peinado hacia atrás, tal y como la mayoría de los ya presentados. Estaba vestido con ropas oscuras, de tonos casi purpúreos, y una gruesa pechera y hombreras, además de unas botas cafés con puntas de metal, rodilleras y unos brazales.

Finalmente quedaba sólo uno por presentarse. Llevaba una plateada armadura de cuerpo completo de características muy peculiares, aunque no llevaba casco consigo. Su cabello albo, largo hasta los hombros, iba y venía con la brisa mientras que sus ojos oscuros trataban de mantener a raya ciertos pensamientos ocultos tras ellos [N. de A.: tomen las vagas referencias y aplíquenlas en el atuendo de WoL].

 

— Yo soy Garland, diosa Cosmos, para servirle en éste, su momento de necesidad — se anunció, realizando una militarizada reverencia.

 

La diosa los observó a todos y, poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón, les agradeció una vez más, suspirando con pesar. Sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder: la victoria podría ser ahora o nunca.

 

— En esa dirección — indicó ella — se encuentra nuestro letal enemigo. El camino está lleno de criaturas, algunas incluso monstruosas, mas el peor de los males se encuentra directamente en el corazón de sus tierras.

 

— No se preocupe, diosa — se apresuró a contestar Garland, — no sabrá qué le golpeó.

— ¿Perdón?

 

Mas su pregunta quedó sin respuesta. De un momento a otro, todos los guerreros de la armonía partieron en la dirección indicada, sin mirar atrás, sin esperar más indicaciones… se encaminaron directamente a la misión que les fue confiada.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando lograron cruzar las fronteras y entraron a lo que parecía ser el reino del caos. Sin embargo, algo parecía ir muy mal. La tierra era frondosa, el cielo claro pese a una singular cantidad de nubes, los ríos brillaban como la plata mientras se acercaban a lo que parecía ser una hermosa montaña. Aun así, siguieron su camino, pensando que podría ser alguna clase de artimaña en busca de que bajaran la guardia.

En menos de cuatro horas llegaron a la cima de esa montaña. El viento rugía mientras las nubes tormentosas trataban de abrirle paso al Sol y a su cálida hermosura. En plena cima, un trono de piedra se erguía, hermoso y cubierto de brillantes runas. Apoyado en él, una enorme espada, aparentemente nunca utilizada. Mas todos esos detalles no fueron lo que les llamó la atención a los extranjeros guerreros. Sentado en el trono, un gran hombre, envestido de una imponente armadura completa, una capa roja como sangre, y un casco astado completamente cerrado con apenas un par de espacios para permitir ver sus ojos brillantes como el fuego [N. de A.: ver diseño de Garland para Dawn of Souls, pero más estilizado].

 

— ¡Ser de la discordia, es hora de acabar con tus planes de dominio y destrucción! — saludó Garland, haciendo aparecer su arma, una mandoble, en su mano. — ¡Hemos sido invocados para destruirte y traer paz a este mundo, y claramente lo haremos!

 

Junto a él, los demás también tomaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de combate.

 

— ¡¿Qué clase de acto de traición es éste?! — se alteró el dios, sorprendido. — ¿Planes de dominio? ¿Destrucción? ¡Infamia! ¡Calumnias!

— No puedes engañarnos — continuó León. — Hemos venido bajo la bendición de la diosa Cosmos con la misión de acabar con tu eterna maldad.

— Es hora de acabar con este interminable conflicto — sentenció Seifer.

— Con que eso es lo que ocurre — habló Caos, tras unos momentos de silencio, poniéndose de pie y tomando su arma. — Si es lo que quieren, ¡entonces sabrán de verdad qué es conflicto!

 

La presión de su enorme poder hizo que la gran mayoría de los guerreros apoyara una rodilla en el suelo para tratar de recuperar el equilibrio. Las nubes se tornaron negras y cargadas de relámpagos, mientras que los vientos arrastraban consigo parte de la nieve que cubría la cima. Las runas del trono brillaron con ira mientras el dios se disponía a atacar.

No obstante, su primer intento de ataque fue rápidamente tornado en defensa pues, en un veloz abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sephiroth se encontraba encima de él a punto de dar el primer golpe. Seguido de él, venía Garland corriendo para dar un fuerte abanicazo.

Caos repelió con total facilidad al SOLDIER, enviándolo por los aires hacia donde estaban los demás, para luego dar un gran salto y esquivar el inminente ataque de mandoble. Al volver a tierra, llegó cerca de donde se encontraban los demás y se preparó para entablar combate con todos a la vez.

Celes, sin perder un solo instante, tomó su espada y la imbuyó con un hechizo, tratando de darle mucho más fuerza y así hacer frente al inmenso poder del dios del caos. Sin embargo, su primer ataque fue contra-atacado por una suave patada con total facilidad, lo cual hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a total merced del siguiente movimiento enemigo, el cual nunca llegó gracias a una veloz intervención de Seifer y su _gunblade_.

El arma, estallando, repelió el potente abanicazo del arma divina, mas no fue capaz de hacer perder el equilibrio del oponente, quien, siguiendo la cinética, tomó al joven por el rostro con su mano libre y lo tiró contra el suelo con una brutalidad propia de él mismo.

Saltando por sobre la chica, León trató de clavar su espada por el punto ciego de Caos, mas fue repelido con un rápido golpe con el reverso del puño. Simultáneamente a ese último movimiento, un par de espadas lograron golpear la armadura; Noah se había escabullido lo suficientemente rápido para no ser visto y dar el primer golpe… mas fue en vano: la armadura y las energías del dios eran tan poderosas que ni siquiera una pequeña marca quedó plasmada en la pechera atacada.

Tal fue la sorpresa para ambos, tanto para Noah por no causar daño como para el dios por haber sido tocado, que los dejó helados. No obstante, aquel congelamiento se vio interrumpido por un poderoso Firaga de parte de Golbez, apoyado por un Thudaga de Celes. El estallido forzó a Noah a retroceder un par de pasos, mas pronto todos se percataron de que el daño fue inexistente y que tan sólo habían logrado enfurecer a una bestia hace mucho dormida.

Mas, antes de cualquier iracundo contrataque, Garland llegó hasta Caos en un potente salto. El vertical ataque fue bloqueado y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente al otro lado de sus respectivas espadas. No obstante, algo extraño ocurrió: las energías de ambos se repelieron de un modo jamás previsto, y todos los guerreros fueron lanzados por los aires, quizás para caer libremente hasta las faldas de la montaña.

No fue una victoria ni una derrota. Sin embargo, Caos se encontraba nuevamente solo, pensando en qué rayos estaba ocurriendo. Fue entonces cuando, quizás por una idea residual o por alguna vagueza, recordó el acuerdo hecho hace demasiado tiempo y, por ende, la inminente traición de Cosmos.

Su cordura se quebró ante la ira y la frustración… y, haciendo estallar su aura, quebró la montaña. Las negras nubes se esparcieron por todo su reino, y el plateado río fue remplazado por ardiente lava. Una lluvia de fuego siguió con el rugiente viento mientras el feroz dios destruía lo que tenía a su paso, jurando acabar con quien le había traicionado y a sus marionetas traídas por la Brecha Interdimensional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente hecho durante el año 2012. Estamos tratando de recuperar proyectos y soltar todas las ideas que han quedado estancadas. Se ha actualizado y mejorado la redacción para ayudar en la lectura y disfrute de la historia.  
> Espero les haya gustado! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ciertamente, costó demasiado para que Caos lograra calmarse.

Ya había pasado medio día y, aunque no lo pudiese ver claramente en el cielo, podía percibir que era de noche y que, por sobre las nubes, las estrellas debían estar ahí brillando, mofándose de él, pues había deseado por más de algún momento que aquella armonía que había durado por tanto tiempo hubiese sido por la Eternidad.

Mas, ahora yacía sentado en el Trono y, pese a que no sufrió heridas superficiales, el dolor de la traición de Cosmos le lastimaba en lo más profundo.

Aparentemente más tranquilo, podía percibir que su furia había dañado lo que tanto le amaba: la vegetación había desaparecido y los ríos de lava le hacían prometer que no tendría paz por mucho tiempo, además de ser un recordatorio de su ira hacia la diosa del Equilibrio. Y, tan solo al pensar en ella, varias explosiones volcánicas ocurrieron alrededor de su trono. Maldijo internamente su repentino descontrol, pensando en que si tendría que convocar a guerreros para que le ayudasen, ninguno querría hacerlo si lo ven así de airado. Dejó que el sueño le venciese y durmió para recuperar la poca fuerza que había perdido en el intento de batalla de los guerreros de Cosmos y para controlar la ira que aún seguía sintiendo hacia la diosa. La maldijo una última vez y sus pensamientos volaron hacia momentos más felices, en los cuales se había sentido querido y acompañado…

A la mañana siguiente, Caos se percató de dos cosas: primero, ya no había mayor diferencia de tiempo en su zona, pues las nubes eran tan densas que no dejaban pasar la luz del día en lo absoluto, así que debería aprender a percibir el paso del tiempo sólo por aquellas cosas que seguían su curso normal, como por ejemplo, la luz que se podía ver a lo lejos en el ancho mar.

Y lo segundo… No necesitaba encontrar a Cosmos para saber que ella intentaría prontamente un nuevo ataque en su contra para intentar liquidarlo de una vez por todas. Ante ese pensamiento soltó un bufido algo divertido…

Como si fuera tan fácil derrotarle, debo añadir.

Ante tal pensamiento, pudo pensar un tercer punto. Realmente, estaba más calmado que la noche anterior, así que no habría riesgo de invocar a sus guerreros en ese mismo instante. Concentró su energía para abrir un nuevo portal en la _Brecha Dimensional_ y alzó su voz, similar a un rugido, para llamar a sus guerreros a acudir a él.

A diferencia de Cosmos, los guerreros llegaron envueltos en sombras, sombras causadas tanto por las nubes que cubrían los cielos como por el camino que ellos tuvieron que recorrer dentro de la Brecha para llegar hasta este mundo. Las siete humeantes sombras cayeron como meteoros frente al trono del dios, cada impacto tan potente como el anterior, alzando cenizas y polvo, además de soltar por el lugar las densas capas de humo obtenidas de las nubes mismas.

Cuando el smog finalmente se dispersó, se pudieron distinguir a los guerreros, todos caballeros, a excepción de dos grandes hechiceros, dispuestos a cumplir sus órdenes cual leal soldado.

 

— Bienvenidos sean, guerreros de otra dimensión — saludó Caos, con eminencia. — Mi nombre es Caos. Ciertamente, soy señor de discordia y destrucción, pero mi habilidad es necesaria para que así fluya el tiempo e igualmente la vida evolucione. Los he convocado debido a sus habilidades, pues para mi desdicha, Cosmos, señora del equilibrio, ha declarado la guerra debido a su deseo de eliminarme, sin ser realmente consciente de que tanto el poder de ella como el mío son necesarios para la estabilidad y el fluir natural de este mundo. Ustedes, siendo caballeros, son capaces de comprender que, sin guerra, no se alcanza la paz, y que, aun cuando el deseo de nuestros espíritus es que exista la estabilidad, es necesario regresar de vez en cuando al conflicto para así alcanzar un nivel superior de crecimiento, tanto del mundo como de la estabilidad Universal.

 

Se paseó entre los guerreros, los cuales estaban sorprendidos de que un rey aparentemente tan oscuro tuviera tal nivel de sabiduría.

 

— A diferencia de Cosmos, no busco su fin, sino que alcancemos nuevamente la estabilidad. Sin embargo, ella ha mandado guerreros, semejantes a ustedes, con el fin de destruirme por completo, sin ser consciente que de esa manera tan sólo logrará destruir el mundo. Si ustedes me ayudan, serán libres de regresar a sus mundos, y sé que si nos ayudamos mutuamente, seremos capaces de alcanzar un mayor nivel de sabiduría para regir nuestros mundos con el poder que se nos ha otorgado.

 

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a uno de los hechiceros, un hombre moreno, alto y de cabellos albos, pudo sentir en él cierto miedo, preocupaciones que claramente le traerían dudas y rencores.

 

— No teman, mis guerreros — agregó Caos, solemne, — pues están protegidos y bendecidos con mi poder; mientras aún exista equilibrio, la muerte y el dolor no será capaz de llevárselos, y ustedes son portadores y guardianes de tal estabilidad.

— Mi Señor, haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance por devolver tal dicha a éste, su majestuoso mundo — dijo el moreno, poniendo un puño sobre el pecho en señal de juramento, ahora mucho más calmado y aliviado. — Yo, el hechicero maestro Xande, aprendiz del Gran Magus Noah, hago esta promesa, además de aceptar tan gran regalo como el que acaba de hacer.

— Y yo, mi Señor, Dios y Rey, juro solemnemente serle leal y seguir vuestras órdenes — sentenció sus votos el que estaba a la diestra del moreno, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y un puño en el pecho, haciendo resonar la negra y misteriosa armadura que le cubría de pies a cabeza. — Yo, Cecil Harvey, caballero oscuro, comandante de las tropas del Reino de Barón y líder de los Red Wings, estrego mi lealtad a tan alta causa.

— De igual manera yo, Leo Cristophe, gran general del Imperio Gestahliano, hago semejante juramento — le imitó el siguiente, un hombre rubio de tez trigueña, vestido con una altamente condecorada chaqueta de mando verde.

— _“Cuando la guerra de las bestias traiga consigo el fin del mundo, la diosa descenderá del cielo, alas de luz y oscuridad propagada a lo lejos; ella nos guiará a la felicidad, su eterno regalo”_ — citó el siguiente, leyendo un libro blanco que sostenía en una mano, sus cabellos rojos como el fuego se movían con el viento tanto como su roja chaqueta de cuero. — Dios Caos… yo, Génesis Rhapsodos, con estas palabras acepto su divino regalo y juro luchar por tan justa causa — agregó, cerrando el libro con la misma mano y poniendo la otra sobre su pecho en señal de reverencia.

— Si usted me guía por el camino de la sabiduría para aumentar mi poder y llevar todo a un tiempo donde el equilibrio sea lo que realmente reine, le presto mis servicios. Si un enemigo intenta detenerme, quedará congelado en el tiempo del olvido — dijo a continuación una mujer con un largo vestido negro el cual no alcanzaba a opacar su larga cabellera negra. — Edea Kramer, a su servicio — concluyó, haciendo una elegante y femenina reverencia.

 

Sin embargo, la siguiente y última mujer, realizó la misma reverencia, llena de votos de lealtad, que los dos anteriores caballeros, pero con el mismo y majestuoso aire de nobleza que rodeaba al general Leo. Estaba vestida con un largo chaquetón blanco sin mangas, el cual se distinguía por llevar bordada una rosa roja en medio de la espalda. Sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos por guanteletes y grebas respectivamente, mientras su cabello ondulado cubría levemente un grueso y decorado anillo plateado que se extendía para cubrir su ojo derecho a modo de parche.

 

— Yo, Beatrix, generala del Reino de Alexandría, le ofrezco mi lealtad, y juro solemnemente cumplir vuestras órdenes en pos de ésta, su causa — dijo, mirando fijamente al dios con su claro ojo azul.

 

Finalmente quedaba el último. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura de placas completa, altamente ornamentada y, a simple vista, bastante sólida. Se sacó su casco y mostró su rostro, con orgullo, antes de realizar la reverencia para dictar sus votos.

 

— Yo, Foris Zecht, Juez Magistrado y comandante del Imperio Arcadiano, juro que ayudaré a traer de vuelta la justicia y el equilibrio saboteados. Mi sentencia será precisa, dura e imparcial, de acuerdo a las órdenes de vuestra divinidad, mi Señor.

 

Caos sonrió al darse cuenta de la lealtad de los guerreros que le acompañaban en el camino. Podía percibir que cada uno de ellos tenía pensamientos ocultos, pero si los guiaba bien, serían los mejores guerreros y, con alta probabilidad, derrotarían a los guerreros de Cosmos sin titubear. Además, tenía la esperanza de tener de invocarles sólo esta vez, ya que aún no tenía el deseo de cumplir el acuerdo realizado con Shinryu, pues consideraba un juego cruel el tener que invocar guerreros sólo para satisfacer el hambre de poder del dios dragón.

Los miró largamente, leyendo en su mirada la determinación al combatir y los temores que llevaban dentro, en especial el temor a la muerte. Sin embargo, se le hacía difícil mantener la mirada en Harvey pues, pese a tener la gallardía y el temple de un guerrero, podía percibir con facilidad cómo la oscuridad atormentaba su alma y, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, por primera vez sintió miedo, presintiendo que era el mismo camino al cual llegaría él en un futuro.

Dejó por un momento que entre ellos charlasen y se conocieran mejor antes de dar su primera instrucción. Dirigióse a su trono y se sentó, acomodándose rápidamente para mostrar autoridad.

 

— Como se darán cuenta, no es mi deseo actuar impulsivamente como Cosmos, por lo que lo primero que deseo que hagan es que dos de ustedes intenten avanzar lo más sigilosamente hasta entrar en el área de Cosmos. Así veremos cuál es el estado de nuestros enemigos y podremos planear una estrategia adecuada para el combate. Por mi parte, deseo que Cecil se quede conmigo, ya que puedo percibir que necesita instrucciones más cercanas para potenciar sus habilidades.

 

El caballero negro asintió en total silencio, y sus compañeros comenzaron a debatir calmadamente sobre quién debía ir a investigar. Luego de un momento, se decidió que Beatrix y Leo fueran a investigar. Ambos obedecieron inmediatamente y marcharon presurosos a cumplir su misión.

Mientras tanto, los que quedaron ahí, continuaron su diálogo y dieron inicio a los primeros entrenamientos, de tal manera que reconocer de sus capacidades y limitaciones para no encontrarse en desventaja en el momento de enfrentarse a los guerreros de Cosmos. Pronto hubo choque de espadas y de magia, aun cuando Xande y Edea no estaban a favor de combatir tan pronto, pues estimaban que se necesitaba en primer lugar saber qué tipo de enemigos encontrarían en el campo de batalla. Foris y Génesis, en cambio, estaban con un espíritu indomable, pues encontraban en el otro un buen compañero de _sparring_.

Cecil, en tanto, permanecía al lado de Caos, analizando los movimientos de sus compañeros. No obstante, el dios de la discordia podía notar los signos de la tentación de la corrupción, los que le instaban a combatir de igual manera.

 

— Llevas poco tiempo como caballero oscuro, ¿verdad? — preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— No lo recuerdo… Mi Señor — respondió Harvey, con algo de dificultad.

— _Entonces es cierto_ – pensó Caos, — _Shinryu ya está haciendo de las suyas con ellos_ — y le habló con calma: — Tienes signos de falta de control sobre tu oscuridad, Cecil, y reconozco que me preocupo por ello. Es por ese motivo que deseo que estés a mi lado, ya que deseo ayudarte a ser un mejor caballero oscuro.

— Se lo agradezco — replicó Cecil, con seriedad, mas intentó guardar sus temores por miedo de que su Señor le mirase como alguien débil.

— Sin embargo — continuó la deidad, — jamás olvides que, mientras más miedo, menos control tendrás sobre ella, y más fácilmente el enemigo podrá ver tus debilidades y aprovecharlas. No temas a tus tinieblas ni a tus males, Cecil, debes aceptarlos por mucho que te juzgues o sufras; son parte de ti, y sólo tú puedes controlarlos.

— Gracias por el consejo, mi Señor — respondió el caballero, con una reverencia.

 

Y mientras el choque de espadas resonaba junto al viento de las altas cumbres, los generales llevaban ya un largo camino recorrido. No faltaba mucho para llegar al santuario de Cosmos, y ellos con total facilidad lo presentían. Con sigilo se movían por los valles, especialmente Beatrix, quien hacía que sus grebas no emitieran sonido alguno.

 

— Tal parece que las palabras de nuestro Señor son ciertas — rompió el hielo Leo, una vez que estaban lo suficientemente cerca. — Cosmos parece haber iniciado la guerra antes que él.

 

Ambos estaban ocultos tras unas blancas rocas que rodeaban irregularmente la zona cubierta de brillante agua. Podían ver perfectamente cómo la diosa se dirigía a siete guerreros que se acercaban lentamente a ella.

 

— Puedo ver su preocupación y la impresión que han sentido al enfrentarse a Caos, por lo mismo ya saben a qué clase de enemigo nos estamos enfrentado. Pude ver a la distancia cómo él cambiaba el mismo ambiente que les rodeaba y, de seguir así, su poder destructivo llegará hasta nuestro territorio… — y, alzando su energía, comenzó el proceso para sanar las heridas de los que la rodeaban. — Siéntense y acomódense; estamos en lugar santo. Pueden descargar sus inquietudes y así encontrar la manera de destruir a nuestro enemigo.

 

Mientras los guerreros de la armonía conversaban libremente, ambos guerreros de Caos se miraban con cierta preocupación ante la conversación que llevaba la diosa con sus guerreros y la visión de aquellos golpes que ya había infringido el dios en los que habían atacado primero.

 

— ¿Ya hubo un ataque? Eso quiere decir que Cosmos llevó a cabo una emboscada. Ciertamente fue un ataque cobarde — pensó Beatrix en voz alta.

— Lo que deja en claro que nosotros fuimos invocados para el contraataque. Por eso es necesario ver qué podemos aprender de ellos — concluyó el otro, siguiendo la idea.

 

Volvieron a mirar al grupo. Analizaron por completo a los siete guerreros y, aun en aquel momento de relajo y quietud, pudieron reconocer las falencias y debilidades más evidentes de todos… a excepción de uno.

Una vez que aquella información fue confirmada y pulida, volvieron junto a los suyos, con la claridad mental de avisar lo antes posible a Caos y a sus compañeros sobre quiénes son sus enemigos y de la necesidad de enfrentarlos lo antes posible.


End file.
